


Destined for the world - Hawke au

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where the Hawke family is destined to be the saviors of thedas. Malcolm as the hero , Garrett and Marian as the champions of Kirkwall , and the oldest of Garrett and Isabela's kids as the inquisitior. It's an au because well , the games are originally so close together but I thought this would be a cool au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined for the world - Hawke au

As if it were some odd twist of fate , Andraste came to the hero in his dreams and spoke to the adult. Her visage was a mix of wonderful and frighteningly righteous. He was in a large marble brick courtyard with Ivy falling from the ground and large pillars lining the walk up to a set of stairs that led to her throne. Malcolm stood alone in the room - part of how he knew this was a dream- and was led to her almost magnetically.

“My child , listen carefully , for I will reveal to you your fate in this world. “

This caught his interest as Malcolm’s eyes perked upwards twoards her face and the figure of Andraste’ s smile widened as she got up and motioned behind her , no longer a throne it was a passageway to what looked to be Kirkwall. Malcolm took andraste’s outstretched hand and the goddess led him through to see a scene that left him astonished.

It was the gallows of Kirkwall , two adults stiod out among the rest , one was a male and he carried a staff , his body twisted as he was frozen mid roll over the back of a pirate woman. The other was a woman , large sword in hand , jumping down from what seemed to be the sky , in perpetual striking motion as her swords destination was the open throat of a knight-commander. There were others around them , an elf with lyrium markings was pummeling down a Templar , an elven Mage woman and a grey warden Mage male were positioned at the corners of the scene. And a dwarven man had his crossbow positioned to under the chin of a Templar , as ready to shoot and open his brains up at any time.

“ the ones who stand out among the destruction are your future children , hero of ferelden. You will not live to see this scene unfold but they are destined for righteousness “

“ My children … You mean ?”

“Your wife will have kids , two sets of twins , one set is fated for death and the other are the two who reign amoung their friends. But that is not the extent of your fate. Your grandchild will ensure the safety of the world once more. Follow me “

Once again he took the figure of andraste’s hand and followed her , the large metal gate that kept people locked in the gallows slid up quickly as the two of them meandered through the scene and over to it. It was Kirkwall no longer, now it was some wooded area. A young woman seemed to be in the process of opening a rift to the fade with her hand . That was also special as it glowed so brightly it could've been a shining star in its own right. The rift was pulling a horrific amalgamation of man and lyrium into it . Among the scene were three others nearby . A bald elven man seemed to look through the fade at them but Andraste did not acknowledge the guy , a bearded gentleman with eyes of pain and sorrow watched as well as another elf , this one with a squished up nose and her face was stretched out with a widened grin sort of yell.

Malcolm couldn't believe any of this. His lineage was told to him by Andraste herself , they were all destined for greatness. Rubbing his eyes , the scene was gone them . It was just them in the void and Malcolm couldn't do anything else but smile

“ thank you , my lady”

He spoke out and her grace just nodded slowly , with a knowing expression.

And then Malcolm woke up. 


End file.
